


A Treat

by lazycat24



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Gender-neutral Reader, Office Sex, Other, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazycat24/pseuds/lazycat24
Summary: Mark gets suprised during an interview
Relationships: Mark R Naird/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Treat

You silently sit under Mark's desk, looking up to quickly glance at his face. He tries his best to act natural as he gives an interview to the Military News. He's so adorable, you think, trying not to smack your head on the desk as you move around trying to get at least slightly comfortable.

How could you know that the interviewer would arrive 30 minutes early and interrupt what was supposed to be a quick, morning fun in the office that has been happening almost every day since you started working as Mark's assistant.

You don't know what to call the thing that is going on between you. It's not really a relationship. At the beginning you have been doing this purely for fun since there was not much to do in this shit hole that is a Wild Horse and fucking your boss gave you a little bit of excitement that you needed. Now? You're not so sure anymore… 

Regardless, that's exactly what you came here today but instead you're crouching under a desk while Mark pretends to be calm and eloquent while talking about all the magnificent things, Space Force is going to achieve very soon. You aren't paying attention because you've shifted forward somehow and your face is very close to Mark's crotch.

You pitch yourself forward from your haunches onto your knees, resting your chin on his leg and grinning up at him. He shoots you a short warning glance and goes back to the conversation about the chimpstronaut that became an internet sensation.

You move your hand up Mark's thigh, trying not to giggle as his cheeks begin to blush and he coughs and clears his throat to cover the tiny noises elicited by your movements. Your hand reaches his fly and you flick your eyes up at him again. The lady is still asking about the last mission but Mark's eyes are right on you, his cheeks are flushed and while he's got one hand on the desk, idly twirling a pen, the other has moved into his lap.

You tug down his fly and ease his half-hard cock out of his boxers, trying to decide if you should be amused or aroused at the way Mark instantly takes in a breath and bites his lower lip. He helpfully slides further down in his chair, and you start rubbing him with your hand. Mark lets out his breath in a way that the interviewer can't miss.

"Uh, General, are you feeling okay? You look a little bit of,"

Mark looks up like a deer in headlights.

"Oh yes, of course, I'm just...thinking intensely about your... question... you know, what I think we should take a little break. My scientists are working on an important project right now and... I'd like to check if everything is going well." You pointedly lick a long wet stripe on Mark's cock. 

"Uh yes, of course. I have to admit, you have a very stressful job, sir", You hear the scrape of the interviewer's chair as she gets up to leave. "Thank you General, I'll be back in a while,"

Mark nods his head more than he should and you hear the lady walk out and shut the door behind her. You start laughing and Mark glares daggers down at you, moving both his hands onto your shoulders.

"You are in so much trouble right now" he sighs, leaning back into his chair and pulling you forward. "But goddamn it, that was hot,"

"Thanks for the compliment, I think," you say, rolling your eyes at him.

Mark shoots you an impatient look.

"So… should we finish what we have started?

"Yes, sir" you smile and you run your tongue over the head of his cock before taking it into your mouth.

You flick your eyes back up at him, and he's leaning back in his chair, he runs a hand through his silver hair and it's hot enough to make you let out your own little moan around his cock, which, judging by the way his other hand tighten around your hair, is something he approves of.

You move your mouth off his cock, before moving one hand around the shaft, using your own spit as lube to pump it while you suck the head.

Mark is still gripping at your hair, panting and moaning while you work him to completion.

He tries to warn you when he's about to cum, but you just remove your hand and take him down into your throat again, sucking him down and swallowing the bitter semen as it comes.

You pull your mouth off of him, wiping your mouth. You get out from under the desk and turn to leave when Mark grabs your hand, pulls you down far enough to kiss you.

"You know, we do still have a little time before the interviewer comes back,"

You grin.


End file.
